After the epilogue
by kay345
Summary: I finished DH on sat, and i just wanted to write a fanfic on the Potter and Weasley children, so here it is...i hope you like it and WARNING post DH! please don't read, or this story will make no sense to you.
1. Chapter 1

- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling - WARNING: POST DH!!

Teddy Lupin gathered his favorite Godfather and wrestled him to the ground.

"Hello, Teddy!" Harry answered pushing Teddy off and laughing.

"Hi!" Teddy's face seemed jovial, full of pure mischief just like his dead mother's. His hair was currently reddish orange with streaks of yellow running through, and his eyes were clear blue, if someone who didn't know Teddy and had walked by him at that moment, they would have thought he was a another Weasley. Teddy looked at his Godfather who was now standing next to his Godmother Ginny and their daughter Lily Ginevera Potter or little girl potter (LGM) as he liked to call her.

"Teddy!! Teddy, guess what" his little god sister asked grabbing his hand,

"Whaaat??" He pretended to sound annoyed, but he wasn't he loved his God family, especially his god siblings; apart from Lily, there was Albus Severus Potter or always superstitious potter (ASP) and James Sirius Potter - Just Silly Potter (JSP). James Potter looked like the carbon copy of his dead grandfather, who ironically was also called James Potter, he had the Potter family untidy hair that was dark black and dark brown eyes, in fact many times a day, Teddy could recall his godfather going into a trance as he watched James playing Quidditch with his younger siblings. Albus on the other hand looked exactly like Harry, minus the lighting-bolt scar, he had his Grandmother Lily's beautiful green eyes and Harry's untidy black hair. Lily, the only girl had long red hair, just like her mother and dark hazel eyes that never seemed upset or sad, she was jovial, the little one and the light of her parent's eye.

"I'm going to Hogwarts in two years!"

"Yippee" He picked her up and swung her around.

"Teddy, my man" Teddy turned around so he was facing his God-uncle Ron and his son Hugo.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley"

"May I ask why you seemed so far away?" He winked and nudged him with his elbow

"Hitting on our niece earlier, eh" Harry had joined the conversation and was now smirking at a blushing Teddy.

"Sorry, she's soooo pretty though" His hair was now bright pink and his eyes turned into a dreamy shade of purple. Victoire Weasley was a beauty, she was the only daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, just like her mother she was part Veela, and had long strawberry blonde hair that ran all down her back. Her eyes were dreamy blue and her complexion...

"Teddy, you should marry her!" Teddy looked at Lily and laughed, changing his appearance again, so he looked like the older version of James.

Meanwhile...

James Sirius Potter was in a heavy discussion with his best friend Charlie Thomas the only son of Lavender and Dean Thomas, when his younger brother and cousin: Albus and Rose.

"What? Al...did u get scared?"

"Scared of what?" The younger boy stared at his older brother nervously, before trembling and turning around to leave

"Hold on, James darling, we were looking for a place to sit" Rose batted her eyelashes at her cousin before sitting down.

"Oh, sit down and Al..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Charlie who had been stuffing his mouth with canary creams looked up and smiled at Albus, he liked the Potter children and didn't mind that Albus wanted to sit with them.

"OOOh, is that Hogwarts, A History?" Rose exclaimed pointing at the book between Charlie and James.

Charlie looked at the book, then looked at her and smiled again, pointed at her, the book, her book and finally replied after he finished swallowing. "Your Rose Weasley, the smart daughter of Ron and Hermione, James told me that you've memorized everything in this book"

Rose gave him a small smile "Not really, I mean I know a few things"

Albus looked at his cousin disbelieving "Don't say that, you know everything! I bet you even know what house you're in"

"Oh, I hope I'm in Gryffindor, of course Ravenclaw isn't bad...i mean I'm smart"

"James says i could get into in Slytherin, but I'm going to be a Gryffindor." Albus smiled at his older brother and continued speaking.

"And anyway the real reason we came here was because Scorpius couldn't leave us alone"

"Scorpius Malfoy? What did he want...don't start fighting with him, or I'll write to mum" James answered in a harsh tone, before turning back to the window.

* * *

"Look, Rosie, he's over there come on!" Albus grabbed his cousin's elbow, and dragged her towards Hagrid, who was shouting at the top of his lungs for the first years to join him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sorting and Hagrid.

Hagrid was old, well not very old, but he was old; his hair was grayer and his eyes tired and sleepy, he didn't walk as fast as he did nineteen years ago. He pushed Albus and Rose gently along, followed by a horde of awed first years.

"Look! It's the Hogwarts Lake" Albus exclaimed pointing in front of him, "Oh, Al...I'm so happy we're here" She gave him a small hug and smiled at him. Al smiled too, all his dreams were about to come true, he was here, finally. Rose and Al didn't have a hard time finding a boat and were soon joined by two other first years. The girl seemed nervous and kept on biting her fingernails; Al thought if she keeps on going at this rate, she'll probably loose her fingers.

"Hello, I'm Rose, What's your name?" The girl looked up at Rose who had extended her hand towards her and was waiting for a reply.

"I'm Ariana," Albus looked at the girl, Ariana? Hadn't he heard that name before? He shook his heard and following his cousins lead decided to introduce himself to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter or Al for short"

"Hey, I'm Raj Patil...you're Harry Potter's kid right?"

"Yea...wait, you're mom is Parvati Right?"

"No Parvati is my aunt, my mom is Padma"

"Oh, cool, so you're going to be a Ravenclaw right?"

"I hope" Raj smiled at him before turning away and looking at the castle in front of them, Al looked away, he could sense that him and Raj would never be best friends.

"Come on, I'll only drop ya here" Rose, Albus, Ariana and Raj stared at the luminous castle in front of them, it was over towering, empowering and absolutely delightful to be near.

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll take them from here" Albus looked up, a short man, with wild hair was standing at the entrance, he looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen him before.

The first years, gladly embraced the warmth of the Castle, they horded into the little corner of new found friends and listen attentively to Prof. Flitwick. As soon as he disappeared from view, the once quiet hall, turned into a noisy zoo. From the corner of his eye, he could see Scorpius Malfoy smirking and boasting about his family history. Al didn't think, the Malfoy history was great, Mum had mentioned something about Scorpius's Grandfather landing up in Azkaban when they were in school.

"Quiet!" Professor Flitwick had returned, and Albus found himself walking into the Great Hall. It was exactly how James had described it, but even better, the ceiling was enchanted, just like Aunt Hermione had told him. The four House tables seemed huge and long, but he didn't have a chance to look at them properly, Flitwick had started to speak again.

"You'll come here and try on the hat, when I call your name".

"Zachary Abercrombie" A boy with blonde hair and green eyes gently pushed pass Albus, mouthing a small sorry and running towards the hat. Professor Flitwick merely handed him the hat and cautioned him to sit down carefully.

"GRYFFINDOR" A huge cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table and Al could finally see his cousin Victoire and his brother James. By the time, he had come back to reality, he could see that the small line of first years had diminished, and only about 10 more students were left to sort.

"Raj Patil" Raj gave Albus a small smile as he stepped over to the hat.

"RAVENCLAW" Albus felt his heart knot up in his stomach, this was it...it was either Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"Albus Potter" His heart gave a little leap, what if Dad had been wrong, what if he got to Slytherin and he dishonored him? No, no, he was going to get into Gryffindor, closing his eyes as he gently placed the hat on his head.

A/N: hey guys. So i haven't been on this site for long. 2 years to be exact and I was quite surprised I got a few reviews for my new story, of course i also got a flame, and i can only say don't hate, appreciate. Plus if you're only here to write flames, you shouldn't be here at all. So thank you for all those reviewed. And ha-ha I left you with a Cliffy! (Actually i have a ton of hw to do and it's summer. AAAGH).


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aaah the second son of Mr. Harry Potter eh"_

"Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin" Albus scrunched up his eyes and hoped that hat would listen.

"_Not Slytherin eh? You would do great things in Slytherin, just like your father would have done"_

"Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin"

"_Well if that's what you want: _GRYFFINDOR!!" Albus's heart skipped a beat as he pulled of the hat and ran to the Gryffindor table. James, Charlie, Victoire and a bunch of James's friends were cheering. Albus sat down between the Abercrombie Kid and Victoire, who smiled at him, then pointed at the hat. A small mousy haired boy, look petrified under the hat and was glad to leave, almost running with the hat to the Hufflepuff table. Neville Long bottom, who, was at the head's table, laughed, he had done the same thing when he was being sorted.

"Ariana Black Reynolds" Albus looked over; the girl who had been on the boat was timidly approaching the hat, she had hardly put it on when it shouted: Gryffindor.

Finally, it was Rose's turn. She ran to the hat excitedly and hardly had to sit when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR". After her only one more person had to get sorted, but nobody except Slytherin payed attention.

"Hi, I'm Zach"

"Hey, I'm Roger Finnegan"

"Rose Hermione Weasley, pleasure to meet you"  
"Ariana Black- Reynolds"

"Albus Potter"

"Praveen Sharma" Albus looked at his new found friends and classmates, before digging into the meatloaf that lay on his plate.

Zach nudged him and asked "Are your parent's wizards?"

"Yea, my dad's parent's died when he was young though, so he grew up thinking he was a muggle until Hagrid 'rescued him from his aunt and uncles house and he got into Gryffindor, but my mum's a pureblood and her whole family have been Gryffindor"

"Sweet, my mom said her baby brother got into Hogwarts, but they never kept in touch after her mom left with him, when he was like four. So I don't even know what house he was in"

"Wow, so you're muggleborn then?"

"Yea, is that bad?" Rose who had been listening attentively, cut Albus of before he could say anything.

"Oooh, you're lucky...because my parents or Albus's aunt and uncle told me that when they were at school, muggleborns were known as mudblood, but I think that ..." Albus rolled his eyes and turned back to Zach.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child, you?"

"Yea two, I'm in the middle, Look over there" He pointed to James who was trying his hardest to get a date with a fifth year called Sophie Deweg, but she kept on ignoring him.

"Is that your brother?"

"Yea James, he's really annoying sometimes though"

"Aren't all of them?" Albus laughed, and nodded his head.

" I have a little sister called Lily too" Zach smiled at him and Albus smiled back, Rose had shut up about mudbloods and purebloods and was know in a deep discussion with Ariana about the classes. Albus introduced Zach to Victoire and proceeded to tell him about his family.

He promised Zach, that he would teach him about Quidditch as soon as he wrote a letter to his dad. Zach agreed and both boys knew they had just found their best friend.

"DAAD!!" Harry Potter rubbed his eyes and yawned, dawn was breaking and his wife and daughter were already up. Lily sat at the end of his bed, holding their pet owl and two letters in her hand.

"Lily, are those letters from James and Albus?" He extended his hand to reach for them, but the blithe nine year old jumped of the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Oi, gimme those letters you" Harry grabbed his daughter and picked her up and carried her to his bed, tickling her stomach whilst he did so. Ginny, who was trying yoga, told the two to keep quiet or suffer. Harry and Lily looked at each other and kept their fingers over their lips as to say 'be quiet' before sniggering and opening the letters.

James's read: _Hey Mum and Dad,_

_ You asked me to write, so I did. My first day has not been successful. Someone is after my map! Well I'm tired, so I'll be retiring to bed in some time. By the way, guess what house Al got into? SLYTHERIN!! Joking, he's in Gryffindor._

_Love James_

_p.s: Lily can have my box of chocolate frogs under the dining room dresser._

Well that was short, thought Harry as he put James's letter aside and picked up Albus's.

"_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_I GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR! Hogwarts is beautiful, apart for the fact that Rose seems to know EVERYTHING about EVERYTHING! Dad, guess who's in my year? Roger Finnegan, he said his dad was with you: Seamus, is that true? Oh, wait, Praveen Sharma, is telling me right now that his mom was in year as well, her name was Parvati. Well apart from Roger and Praveen, there's Ariana Black Reynolds, and my new found best friend Zach Abercrombie. He says his uncle used to be at Hogwarts, but because of Family problems, he never found out which house. Do you know? Last name is Abercrombie. O and tell Lily that the chocolate frogs under the dining room dresser are really stale. _

_Love,_

_Albus_

Harry grinned as he read Albus's letter again and again, until he noticed something... Ariana Black Reynolds?? Ariana, wasn't that the name of Albus Dumbledore's sister? And Black, could she be related to the Blacks? Trying not to freak out, he left the letters on Ginny's bedside and left the room with Lily following him.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

A/N: First off before i start chapter 4 part 1, I wanted to put some info out mainly about Al's cousins

(the rest of the Weasley Clan) Harry and Ron and Hermione's jobs and why Zach's last name is Abercrombie and the person who is related to his mother their last name is Abercrombie as well. O and I'm not going to be here from Aug 5th – 14th.

So first off the WEASLEY-POTTER FAMILY

Bill and Fleur: Victoire- 16, Jacques – 15 (you will meet him later), Christopher – 5. (Rowling said that Victoire was the oldest of Bill and Fleur's kids in an interview)

Charlie – Unmarried, lives in Romania.

Percy and Penelope: One baby boy (4months – Henry)

George and Katie Bell - Twins 2yrs old: Vera and Isaac.

Ron and Hermione – Rose 11, Hugo 9

Harry and Ginny – James, 12, Albus 11, Lily – 9.

JOBS

1. Harry and Ron are Aurors and I think Rowling said that Harry was the head of the Auror Department in an interview (if any can find it that would be great! o and she also said that Ron worked in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes...but i didn't want to seperate them).

2. Rowling also mentioned in the same interview that Hermione worked in the Magical Law Enforcement Office (hehe).

3. Ginny used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, but after three children she's now the senior quidditch correspondent for the prophet.

4. Arthur Weasley has retired.

Okay so someone left me a comment saying that wouldn't the person Zach is related to have a different last name than him if they are related to his mother. I thought about that, but I didn't feel like changing the last name, then I decided about something, maybe Zach doesn't have a dad because he left and his mother was lying to him. This will be explained in the upcoming chapter (5 or 6).

(Thanks to Lily's secret keeper)

Oh and Rowling in the same interview about the trio's job also mentioned that McGonagall is not headmistress, so i just chose a random school prof. Called Vector (witch) who was Hermione's arithamancy teacher!

For Albus and Zach breakfast on the first day of classes was nerve racking. Prof. Neville Longbottom, the head of Gryffindor after Mcgongall had retired ten years before, was passing out the class schedules that morning. Ariana, Al, Rose and Zach noticed that their schedules were the same, they all had charms first, and then transfiguration and History of Magic, then astronomy and herbology followed by DADA and potions.

Al looked over at the staff table, there was only one teacher up there who his own parents and uncles and aunts had had when they were at Hogwarts. Professor Flit wick. Everyone else was new, and professor Binns had 'retired'. A man with dark black hair and tanned skin stared at him and Al could feel his head hurting, he turned away and saw his cousin Jacques waving at him from the Ravenclaw table, Al waved back before turning towards James.

"Who's the Potion's master?"

"What? O Zabini, he was in Dad's year in school"

"Really?"

"Yea" James looked tired and annoyed; he hadn't slept at all the night before mainly because of Charlie telling him that there was more to his own father than he thought, for a whole year, including the summer, he had been going on about some dude named Voldermort and how there was a war. Lies all of it.

At this moment post arrived and two letters landed in front of Rose, Al and James, Al looked sorrowfully at Zach who had received nothing, but he didn't seem to care.

James opened up his mum's first.

which read:

_Dear James,_

_DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF GETTING INTO TROUBLE LIKE YOUR FATHER THIS YEAR! be a good boy and promise me that you won't go around looking for trouble, will you o and remember to give my love to Neville. Lily is missing you alot, but she's mad about those frogs, so if you get an howler one day, don't blame me. _

_Love Your mum_

_Ginny Potter._

The next one read

_Dear James and Al_

_I hope you are thinking about using your map wisely this yea – James and Al take care of my invisibility cloak. James on a much serious note, your mum and I along with uncle Ron, Charlie, Percy, George, Bill and Aunt Hermione have something to tell you, of course your mum or aunt Hermione will not like me telling you this, in this letter. I can't say more, Al enjoy your lessons, and James don't get into too much trouble, of course you can never get into as much trouble as I did, and that my friend is the truth._

_Bye Dad._

James, Al, Rose and Victoire all looked at each other, what was going on?


	5. Chapter 4 and start of 5

A/N. Hey guys! I made a few changes on chapter 4 part 1...like minor changes, like about the Head of Gryffindor and something else. So yea you learn a little about Zach's name issue and other things as well. and thanks for all who reviewed! plus i'm look for a beta reader..anyone interested? I'm horrible at grammer!

Rose pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail and stared at Al and Zach with her warm blue eyes.

"Al, before you start, you know doubting and all that, can we please get through our first week of classes?"

Al nodded before proceeding towards the exit, when he noticed no one behind him; he turned around and shouted "COME ON!" Zach ran towards him, followed by Ariana and Rose. Al looked at Ariana for the first time properly, she had black hair that went up to her shoulders, and she was tall and lanky with dark dark black eyes. In fact she looked exactly like someone he knew, but who? Ariana seemed to notice him staring at her, because she kicked him while leaving the Great Hall.

"Ouch, she looks like someone I know"

"Really, that's interesting, hey bud guess what...I kind of accidentally made a mistake yesterday about something"

"Oh, it's okay -"

- ALBUS AND ZACH COME ON!" The boys looked at each other before running towards the girls.

Their first few classes were absolutely delightful according to Rose, because most of the teachers: Flitwick, Longbottom, Hagrid to name a few – had complimented her own her brains and compared her to her smart and brave mother. Finally their last class rolled around and Zach was complaining about his school bag becoming too heavy.

Rose rolled her eyes at him as she sat down in her seat next to Zach and Al found himself next to a girl from his own year but in Ravenclaw. Her hair was light blonde and fell in little ringlets her face, her eyes were bright yellow and she smelled of apple pie.

"Hey!"

"Hi...I'm..." Al found himself shaking as he reached his hand out to shake.

"I'm Karina"

"Al, Al Potter"

"Nice to meet you, now you wouldn't mind moving a seat? My boy friend wants to sit there"

Al noticed a tall first year boy with red hair was staring at him. Al quickly moved a seat and their teacher walked in.

The man was young, most probably in his late twenties, early thirties. He had had brown hair and brown eyes and was at least 5'7. He waved his hand at the board and the words

PROFESSOR ABERCOMBIE

HISTORY OF MAGIC

Appeared in gold writing, Al and Rose looked at Zach, who just looked down and muttered no, not know. Al turned back to his teacher, and found himself, half an hour later reading about the Goblin Wars.

As soon as class finished, Al, Rose and Ariana dragged Zach back to the Gryffindor Tower and asked him what his secret was.

Zach looked at them before disappearing into the dormitory and returning with a letter.

"My mum, wrote this letter to me before I left for Hogwarts, I got it wrong last night...that person... Prof. Abercrombie or not is not related to my mother, they're related to my father, but I don't know how or why."

"How come?" Al looked at his friend while reading the letter; he could see why his best friend had made the mistake.

"He died when I was five" Rose, Al and Ariana looked at him shocked, before pulling him into a big group hug.

Ariana let go first and with tears running down her nose, whispered to herself "Mine too".

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE - POTIONS AGLORE 

Friday morning was damp and dreary, with no sun in sight, Al and Zach were tired because they had been up the whole night having Rose correct their essays for History of Magic. James was awake and bright eyed and smirking at Charlie all through breakfast, which surely was not a good sign.

Twenty Minutes into breakfast, Prof. Zabini walked into the great hall with pink hair and a scowl on his face. He made his way over to James, who pretended to looked shocked, but before he could do anything, Longbottom appeared and smiled at Zabini, Zabini just hissed as he left James and walked over to the heads table.

" Prof. Longbottom, THANKYOU!! Oh... I was..."

Neville looked at his friends son strictly and told him a small but forceful voice

"Practical Jokes on teachers Potter isn't going to help you avoid detention this year... 5 points from Gryffindor"

Rose and Victoire got mad at him, while Charlie and Jacques, who made his way over from the Ravenclaw table, applauded him.

Rose who was still mad at James, grabbed Al's arm and the two walked down to potions, followed by Zach and Ariana.

The classroom was dark and cold, the Gryffindor's; Al, Zach, Roger, Praveen, Ariana, Rose, Charity and Joanne (two other Gryffindor girls) sat on one side while the Slytherin's. Prof. Zabini walked in quickly and stared roll call when he came to the name Fredrick he pointed out

"Fred is my son, but he will not be give star treatment in this class and nor should HE EXPECT IT!" Fredrick Zabini seemed a little scared of his own father, thought Al.

Zabini stopped at Scorpius Malfoy too and commented. "How's your father Scorpius?"

"Good sir" For the first time Al got a proper look at Scorpius; he had white blond hair and light gray eyes like his father. He was short for his age and seemed to have the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"ALBUS POTTER!" Al snapped back into attention and saw Zabini peering over him from a potions book.

"Hhhhhereee"

"Hhhhheeeere...sir!" replied Zabini in an oily voice

"You don't have to call me sir" Al placed his hands over his mouth as Zabini and Rose's faces turned bright purple.

" FIRST DAY AND YOU ARE ALREADY OF AT THE WRONG FOOTING MR. POTTER! JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!! TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Al looked down at the ground, what had he done? He had done the same exact thing his own father had done in his sixth year, at least he was a sixth year, while he – Albus Potter – was a first year.

For the rest of potions, Zach and Ariana gave him sympathy looks while Rose wouldn't speak to him. Charity tapped his shoulder, when Zabini wasn't looking and whispered "It's okay...you can always make it up...so don't fret about it" Al calmed down a little, but he knew that Rose was going to burst as soon as dinner was over.

Professor Zabini reappeared and looked Al's potion for curing boils he didn't seemed pleased.

UPDATE! okay so many ppl have been critizing my writing and i can do better and i do have a plot for his story..but i'm busy! with schoolwork...so it's hard.


	6. authors note  chap 6 coming soon

Okay so this is not a chapter, it's more of a rant and an author's note, so today I got one critic, who i will listen to and i will try to make my story better (that's why i need a beta reader) now the second comment i read today was a flame. And I know my grammar is horrible, because i just don't pay attention to it, like I should. So that's why I'm asking for someone who can work with me to edit the story. Anyway this person is like ha – another post DH fic, must shut you down. Why? My god if you have a problem with it, don't read it! But after i read DH this came into my mind and I wanted to work on it. Why do you care? Go away and read something else and don't come bother me. Also, those folks who just read the first chapter, you know the saying don't judge a book by its cover? Well it's the same for my fanfic; don't judge it, based on the first chapter. The first chapter is the only one where, I didn't sit down and really read it over before submitting, mostly because it was a test run. Chapter 6 is going to be long and won't be posted until later in August and I want it to be good.

Also I'll take criticisms with a grain of salt, but I cannot stand flames, especially anonymous ones. I will block you, from reading anything of mine again and delete it.

Thank you.

ANNOUNCEMENT! LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!


	7. end of chapter 5

Thankfully for Al the bell rang as soon as Zabini was starting to speak and all he had to do was fill up his potion in the test tube, hand it Zabini and run out. As soon as he reached the ground floor (first floor) he stopped rested against the wall and thought; life at Hogwarts was strange, magical, but strange. He couldn't help remembering Prof. Abercrombie's face go white when he called out Zach's name, were they related and how? And then the way James had shouted at Charlie, the day before in the common room. What was that all about? Rose soon appeared around the bend, "Al! There you are I thought you were in the common room"

"Rose, have you thought about that letter...yet?"

Rose looked down at the ground, of course she had, but there were more important things to worry about. Grades and points for instance, and the house cup and maybe not the Quidditch cup. Rose was about to reply when Hagrid appeared with Zach and Ariana. He waved at them and smiled.

"Hey Rose, Al! Coming down tonight right, I don't want nuttin going wrong"

"We'll be there Hagrid" Rose smiled as she hugged Hagrid.

* * *

Harry looked over his papers as he walked into his office that Friday night. His best friend and coworker Ron Weasley had fallen asleep on his desk over the Daily Prophet. Harry gently pulled the newspaper away from him and set it on his own desk; he dropped his papers and sat down on his seat.

"OI!" Ron woke up with a snap and grabbed the newspaper from Harry's desk much to his amusement.

"Ron, you okay mate?"

"Yea, I was...how did the trial go?" Ron had been referencing to the trial of Yaxely, a death eater who had been arrested right after Harry defeated Voldermort. Yaxely had spent nineteen years in Azkaban before he was given a trial, like all the others, Yaxely was convicted to death.

"Yea, Guilty, they're going to give him a Dementors kiss" Harry shuddered as he mentioned the name, he had never liked dementors. He didn't like them when he was thirteen and he didn't like them now. Ron shook his head while pulling out a piece of parchment and quill.

"Harry, you told me that you wanted to ask Hermione and me something."

"Oh, yea...I'll tell you tonight as soon as we reach home; I want to go home, coming?" Harry got up readily from his seat, picked up his briefcase, wand and coat and walked over to the fireplace.

Ron followed him, holding a pot of floo powder.

"Potter Residence"

Harry hated the feeling of traveling with floo powder, but it was either this or use the phone booth, which was hard with many witches and wizards looking at him as he left the building.

* * *

The Potter residence was a small cottage in Godric Hollow. It was far from the cemetery and Harry's Parent's house, but close enough, so he felt home. The house was made of redbrick and had ivy growing on its front half. Their front yard, was full of shrubbery and flowers, tall fern arched over the path way while butter flies and other magical creatures such as gnomes and nifflers hidden by the long untamable grass. Their backyard was a huge lawn, suitable for playing Quidditch and a small set of swings in the corner. 

"DADDY!" Lily ran into Harry's arm as soon as he walked out of the fire place.

"Hey! Lilikins! Dinner ready, I'm starved!"

Harry picked up his daughter and was soon followed by Ron to the dining room. "Harry JAMES POTTER!" Ginny was standing behind the stove, where the soup was boiling, her hand akimbo and her face scarlet red.

"Yes dear?" Harry tried to grin as he avoided Ginny's bat bogey hex,

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" She threw his letter to the children back at him.

"Um, it's a letter to Al and James"

"Harry darling, what do we have to tell them, what big secret?"

"I just wanted to tell the kids about what happened...my real childhood"

Ron looked at Harry with shock

"But, But we decided, not to...why?"

"Yes why harry?" Asked Hermione.

"I have my reasons guys, but right now I'm hungry, lets eat please." With that Harry Potter left the kitchen with his wife and two friends looking at him with suprise.

* * *

(AT HOGWARTS --- The same night) 

"So uh... Abercrombie, eh? Well prof. Abercrombie's first name is Euan"

"That's a strange name" remarked Zach, for the last half an hour the four children had been sitting in Hagrid's hut talking about Quidditch, School and of course care of magical creatures. Finally Zach had blurted out his predicament and Hagrid's face had turned sour.

"He joined Hogwarts, when your dad, Harry was a fifth year... uh, horrible, year... the ministry was against your dad because he kept on saying, Lord Voldermort had returned. Blimey poor boy and Euan believed---"

---"Who is lord Voldermort? What are you talking about?" The four children responded in unison and Hagrid clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Um... uh nuffin, I didn't say nuffin! Any how, Euan started to believe some rumors about your dad, and even though those rumors were cleared after the war, Euan still hasn't apologized to Harry."

"So, he couldn't be related to me could he?"

"Well, I've talked to him a little...never mentioned a family. Ask if you must and Al and Rose discard what I just said"

"But why? Who is lord Voldermort!" demanded Al, he had heard the name before and just like before the adult in question had told him not to worry about it.

Hagrid sighed and told the four to leave, it was starting to get dark and they needed to be in bed.

* * *

Back in the common room, James was sitting in front of the fireplace with the maurders map. He watched as four dots called Zach, Ariana, Albus and Rose walked from Hagrid's hut all the way to the Gryffindor tower. Just as Rose spoke the password, James whispered "Mischief managed" and hid the map in his cloak. 

"James, is Victoire still up?" Rose asked as soon as she stepped into the common room.

"Yes, I'm right here, I wanted to talk about..."

"Hagrid told us something about someone related to Dad!" Al butt in, before Rose could respond.

"See James, even Hagrid knows the truth; your dad is a legend"

Everyone turned around and looked up at Charlie, but before any one spoke, James got up hastily and left.

_A/N – I know i said chap 6 is in progress. But I just had to post this._

_Take this as the end of Chap 5._

_The real chapter 6 will most probably come after Aug 14th...because I'm going on vacation!_


	8. chapter 6

CHAPTER 7

Harry picked up Al's letter from Ginny's bedside and circled Ariana's name. For a fortnight the name had been bothering him and he couldn't even talk to Ginny about it. She was mad at him for many reasons, mainly because he had written a letter to the children at Hogwarts, pretending that they as a whole family had something to tell the children.

"Tell them what?" Ginny had asked him a week before.

"I have my reasons...I just need to get it out" He had apparated from the room, before Ron or Hermione could stop him.

Harry started to read Al's letter again, when he heard voices from the kitchen, Ron, Hermione and Hugo had apparently dropped by.

He put the letter in his jean pocket and walked in, Ginny and Hermione stared at him while Ron did not smile.

"Uh, Hi guys...Lily and Hugo could you guys please go to Lily's room" The children who were about to argue were pushed away by their mothers.

"So Harry" Ron began coldly,

"Look I'm sorry, I don't what I've been thinking, but ...Just read this please" He handed the letter to Ginny, who reluctantly took it from him and read it, her eyes getting wider by each line.

"Harry, is something bothering you in this letter?"

"THE NAME GINNY! LOOK AT THE NAME!"

"Ariana Black – Reynolds, do you think?" Ron asked perplexed as he read the letter over his little sister's shoulder.

"Well, she could just me another muggle or something; I mean Sirius has been dead for over 21 years hasn't he?" Hermione answered.

"Yes, but what if she isn't...what if there's something or someone who she's related to in the Black Family...this whole thing..."

" And Harry even if she is related to Sirius or Regalus even, she's should be like our age or something, cause the last time I checked, Sirius had no children."

"I know I know, but I have a funny feeling about this and I've been over hearing others talk to their children about what happened 19 years ago. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, i feel as if we should tell them, Tell them the truth, tell them who I really am!"

"_Who_ are you daddy?"

* * *

Middle of September had already rolled by and Hogwarts was bustling with students working. Al and Zach had met Hagrid at least three times already and also had had a nasty run in with the bloody Baron. Al still hadn't played Quidditch with Zach, who was asking him nearly every day, if they could sneak onto the pitch where James and Charlie were practicing for the tryouts later that month. Currently, Al was in DADA, his teacher Prof. Corner, who had been his mum's boyfriend in school, was the most boring teacher Al had ever had and he hadn't had many yet. At the moment, he was trying not to fall asleep, while Prof. Corner droned on about banshees and Roger Finnegan flinched nearly every minute possible. Al didn't think that class could get any boring when,

"OMG!! ARIANNA! PROFESSOR SHE JUST FAINTED!!" The whole class crowded around Rose and Ariana who was on the floor shaking and sweating, Prof. Corner broke the crowd about and kneeled by Ariana's side.

"Rose, darling, taker her up to Madam Pomfrey" Just as Rose was about to leave, Corner noticed Al by side.

"You too Al, and take Zach with you".

Madam Pomfrey at first didn't seem pleased to be bothered by a couple of first years, but when she noticed Ariana, she immediately snapped to attention and took the girl from Al's arms.

"What happened?"

"She, she...just fainted..." Rose replied Madam Pomfrey put her hand on Rose's shoulder before disappearing to Ariana's bedside.

She returned minute later smiling and told the children to return back to class. No one talked as they made their way back; Rose just stared at the floor and clung onto Al's hand tightly. What had just happened? He was sure that Ariana was okay and was just about to walk into a wall that was pretending to be a door when someone grabbed him.

"AAAGH!"

"Shut up, you stupid git, it's only me!" Al looked up at his brother James who was holding a letter in his hand, apparently on his way to post something.

"Why aren't you in class...Icklealbie?"

"Ariana fainted, so we had to take her to the hospital wing, what's that?" Asked Rose pointing to the piece of parchment in James's hand.

"It's a letter to Dad and Mum about how to get onto the team this year" He smiled and turned his attention onto Zach. "You do know our dad was the youngest Quidditch player in a century, joined the Gryffindor team as first year. He was a seeker. And Mum played for the Holly Head Harpies."

With a little grin, James left for the Owlry (spelling?).

"What are the Holly Head Harpies?

"You mean WHO" Corrected Rose.

"They're a Quidditch team, which my mum used to play for until she 'settled' down"

"Sweet, I thought you were going to teach me Quidditch Al?"

"Uh, Welll...I could... I mean if first years were allowed broomsticks" He blushed and looked towards Rose

"Al, you know school rules! No broomsticks for first years! Plus Zach doesn't even know how to fly yet...just hold your horses!"

"Maybe we can get Mum and Aunt Hermione to work together, to make something right?"

"Why?" asked Zach

"My mum works in the Magical Law Enforcement Office and Aunt Ginny is the Quidditch Correspondent for the Prophet."

"SO??" Asked Al, hopeful for a positive response from Rose.

"Oh, please, Al...NO! We're going to be late for class anyway."

"She's a little stingy ain't she?" Whispered Zach to Al as the two followed a very angry Rose to Transfiguration.

As soon as the three walked in, all of the classes attention turned towards them, they were 15 minutes late. Professor Chang looked at them from the top of her desk before speaking.

"How's Ariana? I'm sure you three just came from the hospital wing right?"

"Oh thank you" Rose seemed relieved that they had not lost points.

Professor Chang smiled and turned back to the board, pointing at the words

"Beetle to Button."

A few minutes later, Al was sitting next to Rose trying hard to change his beetle into a button, but it kept on scurrying away from him.

"I'm going to write a letter to mum after this"

"But we've got the feast"

"I can miss dinner for once Al!"

* * *

On the other side of Hogwarts, James, Victoire and Jacques stood at the end of the lake, reading Lily's letter. James did not want to believe one word of it, it was stupid really. If his own dad had been famous, he would have been the first to find out, not some random fifth year in the hallway. What really annoyed him was the fact that his owl Artemis had decided not to deliver his letter. 

Jacques put the letter beside him and spoke gravely: "Uncle Harry is really concerned I think, has anyone told him about Rose's friend?"

"No, why should Dad care?" At this moment, Al, Zach and Rose appeared. Al was tired and Zach was hungry, but Rose had noticed the three older children by the lake and wanted to meet them.

"Well why shouldn't he care and what's that?" Rose demanded of James, he rolled his eyes at her and passed on Lily's letter. Rose slowly fell to the ground as Al started to read over her shoulder

_Dear Al and James,_

_I hope you're enjoying your school, because I'm sure life at Hogwarts is much better than here. Ever since Dad got Al's letter, he's been acting weird, it has something to do with the girl named Ariana, Rose's friend. Do you even know anything about her? According to Hugo, her 'middle' name is the same as Dad's godfather's last name: Black. You know the picture of the man; Dad has in his photo album, Sirius or w/e. He's worried, or something that they might be related, and last night he had this freak out in the kitchen in front of Mum and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione (I was supposed to be upstairs). He said that he has a really deep secret that he wants to tell the whole family, every child, including, Victoire, Jacques, Vera, Chris, Isaac, Henry and of course Rose, Al, James, Hugo and Me, he said that he's not who we think he is. I think Dad is going nuts, please reply...i'm worried and scared._

_Love your sister_

_Lily._

The letter slipped from Rose's hand, as a tall fine figure appeared in the mist. The cousins and Zach were speechless, absorbed in Lily's letter, they didn't notice anyone appearing, when suddenly Victoire felt something on her shoulder.

* * *

A/N : I'm back, i wrote most of this on holiday.hope u like it 


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews.

Wow so Susan, N (i hope you don't mind i call you that) i like your idea, I use Microsoft word and I do have it correct it for me. But even then word isn't the best editor, but I will try out your suggestion. And Viet, thanks for bringing up those two things I missed. Of course it's a little too late for me to add the part of George naming his son Fred, but I do have something for Rose and Scorpio later. Yea. My school starts in September, so I want to finish at least this story before hand, so things after this chapter may be fast-paced.; I may or may not write a sequel that revolves around Lily, or Rose and Scorpio. Have fun reading!

CHAPTER 7 –

Teddy Lupin stood drenched behind Victoire.

"Teddy! Oh it's you!" Victoire jumped up to hug him realizing he was wet.

"Your wet, what happened?"

"Nothing, just got caught in a rain cloud while flying here" He smiled at her gingerly, before turning his attention onto the others.

"Why the long faces boys and girls?" No one spoke, Rose looked down at her shoes and lake and Al twiddled his thumbs. James finally sighed, he rubbed his hair before standing up and passing on Lily's letter to Teddy, Teddy didn't take it.

"I know what it says, she asked me to write it"

"I thought you had, so do you know anything about what Uncle Harry was talking about"

Jacques piped up, he was sitting with his back on a tree and his knees bent.

Teddy shook his head, he didn't know much, except that there was a war and his parents had died in it.

"No, Sorry, but I do know that they plan to tell you on Christmas."

The others just nodded and fell silent, when all of a sudden Al saw a boy running from the castle towards them.

"ALBUS POTTER! ROSE WEASLEY!" Scorpius Malfoy fell to the ground out of breath, when he finally reached them.

Teddy, strolled over to him and turned him over, Scorpius looked freaked out.

"What do you want?"

"H...Hhhhave you seen Ariana? Prof. Abercrombie was in the hospital wing with Fredrick when Madam Pomfrey appeared, she's missing. We though she could be with you." Scorpius fainted right after that and Rose started to sob.

_Two hours later._

Scorpius was taken to the hospital wing, while Teddy and Prof Longbottom escorted the others to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Al elbowed Zach, to start talking to Prof Abercrombie, while Neville dealt with him and his cousins.

He nodded and when Prof Abercrombie and Jacques were leaving he raced behind them.

Al watched his friend leave through the door before turning his attention on Neville.

"Al, did you see Ariana after she was admitted?"

"No, Prof. I only saw her before"

"What's going on Prof. Neville?"

"Children, do you know who Sirius Black was?"

"Yea, he was Dad's fricking Godfather, wasn't he?" James replied, he was scowling and staring at the ground, fiddling with his map.

"Yes, yes he was... your father, well... he's..."

"Worried, that their related, we know, Lily told us" Victoire passed on the letter, and Neville fell to the ground reading it. Al didn't think that the day could get any worse when Roger Finnegan came down the stairs with his two older twin brothers, screaming on the top of his lung.

"PROFESOR NEVILLE! COME QUICKLY SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THINGS FROM THE POTTER BOYS BAGS!"

Ray and Roman left with James while Al ran up the stairs with Roger, his whole bag was upturned and nothing was missing, except for a picture, Al sighed and was about to fall on his bed, when Rose, James and Zach appeared.

"AL! DO YOU HAVE YOUR CLOAK?" James seemed frantic, he had the map with him, but he knew his kid brother never used the cloak. Al leaped of his bed and looked through this trunk before finally pulling out an invisibility cloak, he put it on himself and smiled.

"Thank God, you have it, I'm going to go down and check on Scorpius, do you guys want to come?" Rose was about to go down the stairs when James grabbed her.

"He's a Malfoy!"

"So! He was helping us, in a way, I'm leaving".

* * *

Scorpius felt a hand brushing his cheek; he opened his eyes slowly and saw Rose standing over him. 

"You're up"

"Yea, what are you doing?" He pushed her hand away and sat upright, the ward was empty except for him and Rose.

"Are my parent's going to arrive soon?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to say thank you" She leaned over to hug him, but he pushed her back.

"You should leave" He slid back down to his pillow and slowly closed his eyes, While Rose sat there staring at him for a few minutes,

"Bye Scorpius" She whispered as she left the ward.

" Bye Rose" He whispered as turned over onto his side.

* * *

James decided to spend the night with Al in his dorm, he didn't really care if he was with the first years, but he was annoyed and angered at the rest of his classmates. It had been a long week, since Rose's friend had disappeared, since Lily's strange letter which to him made no sense. He watched the small body of Al, move up and down on the four poster bed above him, the room was silent and all he could see in the darkness was the moon. 

James turned on his stomach and tried to fall asleep, but his mind was racing, what did his parents want to tell them? Why now? Would they have told them if they had never asked or Ariana had never waltzed into their lives? He turned onto his back once more and tried to get sleep. His eyes flickered slowly towards the light, and he found himself dreaming about Quidditch.

Al on the other hand, was curious to know what his dad's secret was. He spent his free time, writing letters, but he never got a response. Zach hardly remembered his day with Prof. Abercrombie, mainly because he had told Zach to go back and this wasn't the time to talk families.

Rose was still sad about Ariana and had started to spend more time in the library looking up things about Uncle Harry.

At the moment, Al sat on the floor of the commen room with his Transfiguration Homework, while Rose had her nose stuck in a big thick book.

"Find anything about Dad or Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione in their?" Al asked not looking up,

"No! Not yet, I hope this one has something, because ..." Before she could finish her sentence, a jubilant James ran into the commen room, with his broom high over his head.

"I MADE IT!! CHASER!! WOOT WOOT!"

Victoire followed him with her broom and mud all over her robes, she ruffled his head, before sitting down on arm chair.

"What are you reading?"

"The greatest wizards of the 20th century.

Years 1975 -1997"

"Why?"

"I want to see if Uncle Harry is here." Victoire sighed and closed her eyes, before falling asleep. The room fell quiet, a group of fifth year girls moved out, and finally only the four children were in the common room. " PENCIL SHARPERNERS! "James had picked up one of Rose's other library books and was hanging towards the back when he came face to face with his Dad.

A.N: I could write more for this, but I wanted to leave a sort of cliffhanger.

I may write the last few chapters in a couple of weeks.


End file.
